The use of light emitting diodes in general lighting is still limited due to limitations in light output level or flux generated by the illumination devices. Illumination devices that use LEDs also typically suffer from poor color quality characterized by color point instability. The color point instability varies over time as well as from part to part. Poor color quality is also characterized by poor color rendering, which is due to the spectrum produced by the LED light sources having bands with no or little power. Further, illumination devices that use LEDs typically have spatial and/or angular variations in the color. Additionally, illumination devices that use LEDs are expensive due to, among other things, the necessity of required color control electronics and/or sensors to maintain the color point of the light source or using only a small selection of produced LEDs that meet the color and/or flux requirements for the application.